love love and more love
by raurasuperfan22
Summary: its a love story about laura marano and ross lynch i ship raura
1. Chapter 1

This story is my very first 1 so please do not leave any hate :). I read allot of these types of story's and they never end or start or even begin the way i planned or hoped for so i decided to wright my own i hope you have fun reading my story :)

-And We Begin-

Laura: " I really want a date to the movie premier"

Rani: "well ask someone...maybe Ross she whispered"

Laura: "umm Ross? pshh me and Ross that's a funny one" she laughed and nudged her friend

Rani POV

Rani rolled her eyes she obviously knew about the attraction between them to the way he looked at her evertime he could the way she laughed at his jokes she really cares about him and he really cares about her

Laura POV

I mean maybe Rani was right maybe i can ask Ross to go with me the movie premier i havent heard he was going with anyone

Ross POV

As i walked in the dressing room were Laura and Rani were Laura looked deep into thought i wonder what she was thinking about?

Ross: "Hey guys whatcha do in"

Laura startled and yelled I WASENT THINKING ABO..

Ross looked interested in what she was thinking about he raised an eyebrow

Laura:"so guys whats up" trying to keep the conversation started avoiding what just happened

Ross: Ohhh k anyway Laura i really need to ask you something

Rani and Calum shocked that they were about to witness this

Laura: Yeah?

Ross: Well i wondering if you would go to the premier with me?...ya know as...my...freind?

Laura: ummm...yeah i mean I don't well I don't mean don't i mean iv had a couple offers but since you need me I geuse i can uh ya know tell the other people that uh ya know asked me to go with

Ross: Laura! i get it...Well i geuse ill pick you up at 7:30

Ross and Calum walked out so the girls could talk

Calum: so Ross are you telling me you really just want to go with Laura just as friends?

Ross: yeah..pshh that why i said what i said to her if I really wanted to with her on a date I think I would've said so dude

Calum: dude I thought you had balls I disappointed in you ma'am he teased

Ross: shut up

they both went home to get ready for the premiere so did Laura and Rani

3 HOURS LATER

Laura was just finishing getting out of the shower when Ross showed up to her house

Ross: hello is Laura ready?

Laura's mom: um im not sure you can go check shes in her room

Ross proceeded up the stairs into Laura's room only to find her half naked with only her underwear on while she was still turned around hooking her bro

Ross: whoa!

Laura turned around seeing Ross

THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS RATED R READ AT YOUR OWN RISK JUST TO SAY THIS IS GOING TO BE SORTA INTENSE HOPE YOU FREAKS INJOY LOL JUST KIDDING SO ENOUGH OF MY CHATTER LETS GO ON WITH THIS SCENE

along with this action her letting go of her unhooked bra only it dropping to the floor Ross seeing her naked breast

Laura: ROSS!

Ross turned around shutting the door he had a look on his face

Laura: Ross what are you doing

her mom had just left she was going to work and her dad was out of town and her sister was out with her friends they are were going to be gone untill 12:00

Ross walked up to her Laura was turned around covering herself he walked up to turned her around seeing her like that only put his feeling he ll ready had in to overdrive he put his lips onto hers he could feel that she was into it so he moved his hands down to her hips sliding them down the back of her legs picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist a little moan game from her as she pulled back her head he kissed his way to her ear and whispered "do you want me to stop" she was so turned on she could feel the fire in her underwear which a reminder was the only thing she was wearing she wondered if he could feel how hot she was down there she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "no" he then what she wanted he layed her on the bed she watched him as he took his shirt off his muscles were makeing her want him even more he then took everything off she could see everything he went down to her giveing her kisses all the way up to her mouth she moaned and he smiled he took her underware off she then said "put it in" he thrusted himself into her she let out a scream of pain then pleasure as he pushed into her (that went on for a couple minuites) she screamed and orgasimed and he did to as he pulled himself out of her they layed there untill...

**I hope you like this let me know if you want me to continue. The sex scene might have been too much or wasnt enough im not sure but i would gladly keep going with this story if you guy want **

** Amber 3**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY MIGHT CONTAIN SOME INTENSE SCENES NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE 12

A Raura Love Story 3

(just really quick i would like mention no one is dating anybody only ross knows calum and Laura knows rani)

**Laura POV**

the school was takeing all of the student to stay at a lake house for a month so they can enjoy them self and it was all paid for the school a extreme mold problem so they have too tare the school down and rebuild it but everyone was so excited to go to the lake house swimming,tanning,boys and maybe I can have my long waited summer romance but we all know that isn't going to happen

everything packed and ready to lauras mom asked yeah mom im just getting everything together and ill be ready to go im so excited

Laura put her stuff in her car and said goodbye to her mom and headed off to the lake house

ross honey you ready? Ross' brother rocky asked yeah im ready let's go ross answered

ross's brother dropped him off and then left he imminently saw calum and they went to their room they signed up to be roomies

Laura finally pulled in and parked her and rani got out of the car and got there key from her teacher as they walked in Laura bumped into somebody she said im so so she paused and there eyes met he said its ok and she said im really sorry my n ame is Laura she said him smiling my names devon she said well i better get out of your way she nodded and went to their room what was that about? rani asked nothing Laura asked confused raini rolled her eyes and said what ever you say they walked to their room and settled in

3 hours later

its dark and everyone was outside either roasting marshmallows or getting drunk haha that's not really who i am ross thought to himself. there's a lot of pretty girls here calum said not really all the girls here are either hoes or drunken idiots or cheaters i rather not get myself into that. well im going to go talk to some people calum said well ill be right back

Laura and Rani were standing by the fire and then devon came and pulled me aside and said i need your help with something in side she folowed him into the house she then asked are we getting some cups or something he said umm well we are running out of PLATES he said she laughed and asked were they were and he said maybe we should look in he hall closet she nodded and down the long hallway to the last door and turned the knob and opened it she then felt pressure in her back she was being forced into the closet what are you doing! she yelled and he said nothing he was touching her all over she started screaming he punched her she started crying and then fell down and he started scratching at her lower region and she could tell what he wanted and she know that she definitely knew he wasnt going to get it as long as she had a say in it she started hitting him scratching his face and at the same time he managed to rip her shirt and bra off he started to place his hand on her breast but she slaped his hand away and he forced his hands to meet her breast he pulled them it hurt her she thought this was never going to end

ross was about to go outside when he heard some one scream so he ran down the long hallway and opened the door to see a man on top of a girl who was crying and had marks all over her self and a busted lip he pulled devon off her and Laura crolled in the corner ross hit devon and knocked him out onto the floor Ross took his jacked off and put it around Laura he asked are you ok? she looked at him and burst into tears he hugged her and said its over she stood up and walked into the bathroom she looked at herself than at her lip she turned around and saw ross standing there she said to him thank you for being my knight in shining armor she laughed slightly he kissed her cheek you're welcome she glanced behind him she saw a dark figure behind him she looked so scared he turned fully around to see...

_**i hope you guys liked chapter one sorry to leave you hanging but i got to keep you interested Who do you think it is? how do you like it so far? leave me some reviews on what you think the next chapter should be about 3**_


End file.
